The invention relates to a sight for a bow. In particular, the bow sight includes vertical sight points. The invention also relates to vertical sight points that are rotationally adjustable for the achievement of vertical alignment despite the amount of bow torque applied by the archer to the bow. The invention also relates to a bow sight including a dampener.
This invention relates generally to the field of archery equipment and more particularly to a novel sighting apparatus for use with an archery bow.
Bow sights generally have multiple sight points for use in shooting arrows into targets of different distances from the archer. Many bow sights include multiple sight points attached to horizontal pins. Bow sights with horizontal pins are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,568; 5,676,122; and 5,685,081.
A number of U.S. patents disclose bow sights having various other arrangements of sighting points. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,234,651; 4,120,096; 5,086,567; and 5,131,153.
A bow sight having a support structure, and two or more vertically aligned vertical pins connected to the support structure is provided. At least two of the vertical pins include a sight point.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a bow sight having a support structure connected to two or more sight points is provided. The two or more sight points are rotationally adjustable such that they can be rotated into vertical alignment.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a bow sight having a support structure, a sight point connected to the support structure, and a dampener is provided.